This invention relates to holders or pans for baked goods such as so-called cupcakes or muffins, and has particular reference to holders of the type having a plurality of recesses in which dough can be baked to produce a cupcake in each cavity. The invention also relates to covered holders or pans for prolonging the freshness of the baked goods.
A well known type of cupcake holder is a flat metal pan or tray, usually rectangular in shape, having a pattern of cup-shaped recesses that typically are circular in cross-sectional shape and taper downwardly from an open upper end. Such recesses advantageously are formed as cavities in a single sheet of heat-resistant metal that may have handles at its ends.
Baking pans sometimes are provided with tent-like covers for maintaining freshness of the baked goods prior to use, and also for shielding the goods from insects. These covers are shaped to rest on the rim of the pans and have sidewalls and a top wall for overlying the baked goods on the pan.